Tino's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom/Transcript
This is the transcript to Weekenders Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom. - - - - (Now we go to our heroes walking to Sandy's tree) - - - Sandy Cheeks: Welcome to my lair, Spongebob and Patrick, Tino and everyone else! I'm the evil Dr. Frankencheeks! SpongeBob: Hi, Sandy. I didn't recognize ya. - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, Sandy. What is this? Sandy Cheeks: Oh, be careful with that. Don't drop it. That is a very powerful chemical I've been working on recently. It's called wolf's bane. Ash Ketchum: Wolf's bane? Sandy Cheeks: That chemical is made to merge the DNA of a wolf into someone else's DNA. Once someone like a little sea critter drinks it, they can turn into a vicious werewolf. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Um, to tell you the honest truth, Sandy, I've been a werewolf once. Sandy Cheeks: You've been a werewolf?! Holy mackerel! When?! Sci-Twi: On Halloween last year. SpongeBob: Yeah! We remembered when Ash was turned into a werewolf last year during Halloween. (flashbacks are shown) He was bitten by one on the night of the party. But a few days later, he started acting strange. His behavior, appearance and appetite was slowly changing. And later that same night, he became a wild beast and went on a rampage all over town. He was out of control. Ben attempted to put an end to Ash's pain by killing him. However, his parents and grandfather arrived to stop him. Patrick: Yeah, and he saved Serena from that other werewolf when it attacked us. You should've seen him fight against that other werewolf. It was awesome! SpongeBob: Yeah, and after he defeated it, Ash was able to gain full conscience in himself and regained his memories. - - (Ash, Serena, and Pikachu are trick-or-treating together) Serena: Oh, I love Halloween. Ash Ketchum: Me too, Serena. It's my one of the best days of the year. And look at how much candy we got? Serena: Yeah, we sure hit the jackpot this year. Hey, Ash. Do you think we should trick-or-treat at the houses of SpongeBob and his friends before we head over to the Halloween party? Ash Ketchum: Sure! Let's head over to Sandy's place first. - - - Flying Dutchman: Friends! He's got friends. That's it! I know how to scare this guy. (laughs manically as he unleashes his ghostly mist down from his ship into Bikini Bottom) (As Ash and Serena head over to trick-or-treat at Sandy's treedome, Pikachu senses something.) Pikachu: Pi? (twitches its ears) Serena: Hmm? Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! (jumps off his shoulder and sees the ghostly mist seeping from the Flying Dutchman's ship) Pika, Pikachu! (Ash and Serena look up and gasps in horror when they see the ship.) Serena: W-w-what is that? It looks terrifying! Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! It's the Flying Dutchman! Serena: Huh? Flying Dutchman? Ash Ketchum: He's a ghostly pirate who haunts the seven seas and all of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob told me stories about him, but I never thought they were to be true. Pikachu: (senses something else) Pi? (points to Sandy's place) Pika, Pi! Ash & Serena: Hmm? (they turn and sees Sandy giving candy to trick-or-treaters) Sandy: Happy Halloween! (the ghostly mist surrounds her and takes her soul from her body) W—what? Where? Pikachu: Pika?! Ash Ketchum: WHAT THE?! Serena: (gasps) D-d-did you see that?! It took Sandy's soul! (They see Mr. Krabs and Squidward giving candy to trick-or-treaters) Trick-Or-Treaters: Trick or treat! (Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman's ghostly mist surrounds them and takes their souls from their bodies.) Squidward: Huh? Oh! (screams) (The souls of Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward are being lifted in the air by the ghostly mist.) Serena: Now he's taken Squidward and Mr. Krabs' souls! (The mist looms in on Ash and Serena.) Ash Ketchum: No! Not us! (Ash and Serena hover themselves. However, the mist doesn't get them) Ash and Serena: Huh? Serena: I guess he's only after SpongeBob's friends. Ash Ketchum: Guess so. But I don't get why the Flying Dutchman is only taking their souls instead of everyone else in town. (gasps) Could this only mean.... Serena: Could this mean he might be using them as hostages so he can scare SpongeBob and maybe eat them souls?! Ash Ketchum: I'm afraid so. Serena, here's what I want you to do. Go back to the Halloween Party and get help from all of our friends. Serena: But what about you? Ash Ketchum: I'm heading over to Sandy's treedome to pick up something that might help us defeat the Flying Dutchman and save everyone. I going to beat him at his own game and fight fire with fire. It's going to work, Serena. Trust me. Serena: Okay. Ash Ketchum: Okay. Now go! I'll meet you and the others at the ship! Come on, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, guys! We'll save you! - - - Serena: (bursts through the door and rushes through the party goes at the Halloween Party) Help! Somebody help! Help! Help! Help! Ben Tennyson: Calm down, Serena. What's going on? Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, what's the matter? Serena: (catches her breath) It's all of SpongeBob's friends! They're in danger! The Flying Dutchman abducted their souls! Tino Tonitini: What? Kevin Levin: The Flying Dutchman took their souls? Why? Serena: Me and Ash assumed that he's using their souls as hostages. Just to scare the living delights out of SpongeBob! Tino Tonitini: He's holding them hostages so he can scare SpongeBob? Why that ghoulish beast! We gotta do something, guys! Serena, where did he take them? Serena: To his pirate ship in the sky! Gwen Tennyson: And what about Ash, Serena? Was his soul abducted by the Flying Dutchman as well? Serena: No, but he did say he's going over to Sandy's treedome to pick up something. Something that might help us defeat him and save everyone. Ben Tennyson: Well, whatever it is, I hope he finds it on time. Guys, we've got to find SpongeBob and help him rescue his friends. It's now or never! Bonnie: Yeah, let's do this! Clemont: This means war, guys! Let's go! Everyone: Yeah! - (Ash and Pikachu runs over to Sandy's treedome.) Ash Ketchum: Move aside, Sandy! (lifts her lifeless body out of the way and enters her treedome; he looks through her experiments) Oh, where is it? Where is it? I know she has it here somewhere. Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Ah-ha! Here it is! I've found it! (holds out the wolf's bane chemical) Pikachu: Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Sandy said that when someone drinks this, they can become a vicious werewolf. Pikachu: Piiii!!!! Pikachu! Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: What? Are you saying it's too risky to do that? Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: I know, Pikachu. I'm not so sure about it either. I understand. But it's the only way I can help SpongeBob save his friends from the Flying Dutchman. (sighs) I don't know if I'll be able to control my werewolf form like I wasn't the last time, but it's worth a try. You're gonna have to trust me on this, Pikachu. It's now or never. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Ash opens the vial. He looks at it as it bubbles and becomes nervous. He turns to Pikachu who is incredibly worried about his trainer) Ash Ketchum: Well, (gulps) here goes. Down that hatch. (drinks the chemical) Hey, that wasn't so bad. And it tastes like blue raspber- (Suddenly, Ash feels something inside him. His heart starts pumping and his body starts to shiver. Then he starts feeling something growing in him. It started to become painful and it makes him drop the empty vial. He bends down and crotches in a fetal position.) Pikachu: Pika, Pi! (His body starts to grow bigger, his skin turns hairy, his teeth grows, his ears become point and his clothes start ripping) Pikachu: (Ash's shadow looms over Pikachu) Pika, Pi?! (Then we cut to the Flying Dutchman's ship; the other heroes are looking through the window) - - Flying Dutchman: (cries) That didn't scare me one bit. (turns black and reveals eyeballs and a ghost; then he turns back to normal) I—I bet you don't have a scary thought in your entire brain! SpongeBob: Oh, scary...Hm...You know, what always scares me out of the room is when my mom takes out naked baby pictures. (laughs) (Suddenly, a giant baby version of SpongeBob appears before the Flying Dutchman.) Baby SpongeBob: (coos) I wuv you this much! (The Flying Dutchman screams and hyperventilates as the giant baby SpongeBob grabs and hugs him. Soon, all of the dream characters join in as the unicorn-shaped cloud makes a rainbow above them.) Flying Dutchman: (gets kissed by the eels) I'm actually scared! (screams as tombstones appear in his eyes; he flies out of SpongeBob's head and growls after having enough) So much horror! (Suddenly something smashes through the door) Flying Dutchman: What the...! (Then the other heroes all gasp; the smoke clears and reveals himself to be Ash in his werewolf form and his Pikachu on his shoulder) Flying Dutchman: What the barnacle?! Squidward: Sweet Neptune! Mr. Krabs: Mother of Pearl! (hides in his shell) Gary: Meow! (hides behind Squidward) Plankton: Yikes! (hides underneath a plank) Sandy: Holy shrimp! I guess you guys weren't kidding about your story after all! SpongeBob: See, Sandy? That's the werewolf form Ash took on Halloween last year! - - - Ben Tennyson: You want scary, Flying Dutchman? I'll give you scary! (activates his omnitrix and turns into Ghost Freak) - - SpongeBob: Guys, I'm so sorry. My selfish theory of saying that scary equals funny almost endangered the lives of my closest friends. Can you ever forgive me and still be my friends? Tino Tonitini: Already done, SpongeBob. - - - Serena: It's too bad we didn't get a chance to have a Halloween party this year after what the Flying Dutchman did. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. - - Mr. Krabs: (thinks of an idea) Here's an idea! Since you guys missed the Halloween party you've intended on going to, how about we have our own private Halloween party at the Krusty Krab? - (At the Krusty Krab, everyone is having their private Halloween party as promised by Mr. Krabs.) Tino Tonitini: Awesome party, Mr. Krabs! Sci-Twi: Yeah, this is so much fun! Mr. Krabs: Aw, shucks. It was nothing. This party is simply a token of appreciation for your heroic efforts against the Flying Dutchman. - Clemont: Hey, guys! Check out these awesome displays SpongeBob, Bonnie, and I made out of pumpkin, cake, sugar, and candy! (Bonnie pulls the tarp and reveals three Halloween displays made out of pumpkin, cake, sugar, and candy. SpongeBob's display was the Flying Dutchman being freaked out by SpongeBob's dream characters from inside his brain. Clemont's display was Werewolf Ash being life-sized and holding the Flying Dutchman in the air as he is being choked to death. The Dutchman's ghostly torso is laying at Werewolf Ash's feet. Bonnie's display is Ben Tennyson in his Ghost Freak fighting the Flying Dutchman and he's using his ghostly powers to defeat him. The Flying Dutchman is shown reaching his arms out as he is being sucked into a portal that leads to another dimension.) - - Category:Transcripts